Fire
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Thomas Said Morgan, wouldn't cross the street, to piss on Harry, if he was on fire, as it turns out, he was wrong. spoilers for turn coat.


.  
**Disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING!**  
**.**

**Spoilers for Turncoat.**

**Thomas Said Morgan, wouldn't cross the street, to piss on Harry, if he was on fire, as it turns out, he was wrong.**  
**.**  
**PS Includes alternate ending to turn coat as well.**  
**.

* * *

**

Thomas scowled. "Empty night, Harry. Morgan? Morgan! What's wrong with your head?"  
I shrugged. "I don't think he did it."

.  
"Who cares? Morgan wouldn't cross the street to piss on you if you were on fire!" my brother cried exasperatedly. "He's finally getting his comeuppance. Why should you lift a finger?"

I shifted uncomfortably. My Brother's words bringing back, a very unpleasant memory.

**.**  
**.**  
**.

* * *

**

_._  
_The building was on fire, and it WASN'T I Repeat, WASN'T MY FAULT!_  
_._  
_It was in fact, the fault of One overzealous, Arrogant, Ego Maniacal, Fanatical, Simple Minded, Asshole. Warden Donald F. A. Morgan. (I made the F. A. part up for the following hilarity.)_  
_._  
_._  
_._

_What exactly, the F. A. part is supposed to stand for is beyond me. Faggot Ass? Fag Asshole, Fuckstick Ahole. But it really didn't matter, what mattered right then, was that I was on fire._

_I ran out of the building screaming, as the fire raged over my coat. "CHRIST MORGAN!" I screamed, "Get a hose, get bucket of water GET SOMETHING!" I yelled slapping at my cloths, and at my hair, which was starting to catch fire as well._

_"Drop, to the ground, and roll Dresden!" ordered Morgan, and for once I did exactly as the man said._  
_._  
_While he walked over to the hose, attached to the building, and turned the nozzle._  
_._  
_Nothing happened. Panic filling me, I rolled faster, praying for a miracle. I hear that when you get burned, on a part of your body, that's already been burned, its even more painful. I really, REALLY! Didn't want to find out if that was true the hard way._  
_._  
_Morgan went over the nearby, fire hydrant, and tried to unscrew the cap thing on it. But not joy._

_He turned to me, a look of disgust, on his face, as well as pity. The first look, really, really went well on his dour face, t was also a look, I was well used to from him._

_But the second look, caught me off guard, and caused me roll faster, and begin sobbing tears of desperation, I could feel the flames licking at my ears, and the back of my neck._  
_._  
_"STOP ROLLING AND GET YOUR FACE FLAT AGAINST THE GROUND DRESDEN!" Morgan Roared. And instantly I did as he complied, laying flat against the ground._  
_._  
_There was a faint zipping sound, I couldn't care much for, right at the moment. And all the sudden, wet, slightly warm relief came, and soon enough the flames were disposed of._

_I rolled onto my back, with a relieved sigh. And looked up at Morgan gratitude on my face. "Thank you Morgan," I sighed, gratefully. And looked for the bucket, or hose, or whatever it was he used to vanquish the flames. i Saw none._

_And opened my mouth to ask, "Morgan, what exactly did you do to-" I froze, his zipper was open, and his belt partly undone, my eyes went from his fly, to his face which usually cold, and impassive. Was now unusually red looking, then back to his fly. "YOU SICK SON OF A!-" _

I thought about that memory, and Thomas's words for a very long time. Before finally saying. "You know what, you right, Screw Morgan, he can fend for himself, no better yet, I'm gonna call the damn warden's myself, maybe get myself some favor, in calling in the capture of a dangerous criminal in the process."

Thomas smiled and we clinked beers, "Amen to that little brother." we smiled and took a long swig of our beers, staring off into the sunset.

.

* * *

**In my mind, they are sitting together on the beach, in pink, white and blue striped chairs. Facing the sunset, a cooler of beer by them**  
**.**  
**Anyway, please review.**  
**.**  
**And maybe check out some of my stories, I got fics for, Stargate SG-1, House MD, Georgina Kincaid the Succubus, Half-Life two, Legend of The Seeker, and Twilight.**  
**.**  
**Do be sure to write a few reviews for which ever of my stories, you decide to check out.**


End file.
